1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment, and more particularly, to a wall-mountable resistance device for personal exercise.
2. Prior Art
Wall-mountable resistance-type exercise devices are well known in the art. Various embodiments of such devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,468,205, 5,431,617, 4,402,504 and 5,385,525. Little, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,546, the contents of which patent is incorporated herein by reference thereto, provides a review of such prior art devices and discloses a wall-mountable resistance-type exercise device that overcomes many of the limitations present in prior art devices. Little's device has a matched pair of slotted rails adapted to be vertically mounted on a vertical surface. A matched pair of swing arms are rotatably mounted on slidably adjustable universal blocks disposed within the slots. The opposing ends of the swing arms are attached to a resistance bar and an elastic resistance member. The points of attachment of both the swing arms and the elastic resistance members to the slotted rails are incrementally adjustable along substantially the entire length of the slotted rails. A disadvantage of the device is the large number of parts required to make the device operational. There is, therefore, a need for a versatile wall-mountable resistance-type exercise device that is quickly and easily assembled and requires few parts for operation.